


Bennguin 4 Life

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chatlogs, Crack, Fourth Wall - What Fourth Wall?, M/M, Poor characterization, Tumblr Trash Tyler, chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: I am so bored of being socially isolated. So I wrote these entirely fictional chat logs between Jamie Benn and Tyler Seguin. In which Tyler is ridiculous Tumblr Trash and Jamie loves him anyway.Characterisation is appalling in this. Do Not Read if you want Accurate Characters
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Day 1

Transcript:

| 

Remind me again why we’re doing this?  
  
---|---  
  
Social Media Ty. You know this. We have to be seen social distancing with the gfs

|   
  
| 

Fuck you.  
  
| 

I miss you.  
  
| 

Too much.  
  
I know. I know you do. I’ll call you later after she’s asleep.

|   
  
| 

Wow. You’re an ass. Don’t bother  
  
Ty. Someone could hack my phone

|   
  
Ty. I’m sorry.

|   
  
I miss you too.

|   
  
Ty.

|   
  
| 

Good.  
  
| 

I mean. Not good that you miss me. This is what I mean J. We should have quarantined together.  
  
With both our gfs? We’d never have gotten to spend any time together anyway.

|   
  
| 

*shrug emoji* could have stolen some kisses after they slept.  
  
After they sleep I’m calling you.

|   
  
| 

Phone sex?  
  
You have a one track mind.

|   
  
| 

?  
  
Fine.

|   
  
| 

Don’t act like it’s such a hardship J.  
  
Putting up with you is the worst kind of hardship :P

|   
  
I love you.

| 


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Jamie's reaction to the Star's Captain video. If you haven't seen that I wholeheartedly recommend going and watching it for 2 minutes of Jamie Benn's teammates saying how much they love him.

Really Ty? REALLY?

|   
  
---|---  
  
| 

What?  
  
BEAST MODE?

|   
  
| 

I didn’t start the beast mode thing  
  
But you get to have it whenever you want

|   
  
| 

Damn straight I do 😉  
  
THAT’S WHAT I MEAN TY

|   
  
| 

What?  
  
THAT IS NOT YOU ACTING STRAIGHT ON MEDIA SHIT

|   
  
| 

Eh. Nobody cares.  
  
| 

Besides. It got past the media edits team.  
  
According to you the media girls “ship” us.

|   
  
And fucking thanks for teaching me that word.

|   
  
| 

I ship us.  
  
…

|   
  
| 

We’re my OTP  
  
| 

We’re your OTP too J.  
  
I’m not saying it.

|   
  
| 

It’s ok. I know you ship us.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the conference zoom calls comes out with the Staal Brothers and Giroux
> 
> By this point, there is also a video of Tyler and Kate doing the Koala challenge is also out.

Transcript:

| 

Are you doing a conference zoom call?  
  
---|---  
  
*shrug emoji* I mean probably.

|   
  
| 

I could do it for you. We both know I’m better at media shit than you.   
  
Sure, sure. Which teammate would you quarantine with and why Tyler?  
I’d quarantine with Jamie Benn so I could ride his dick 24/7

|   
  
| 

It’d be more interesting than Connor McFucking David.  
  
| 

Seriously. Who doesn’t game? I get Crosby isn’t a real person, but he’s old.  
  
We’re not supposed to seem like real people.

|   
  
| 

Also someone needs to tell Giroux that straight people don’t sit like that.  
  
Precisely why you can’t do the zoom call

|   
  
| 

I can pretend to be a straight boy for the call  
  
Tyler. You can’t pretend to be a straight boy. Ever. You post videos of you half naked with your girlfriend climbing all over you and the entire internet is still focusing on how much of a bottom you are.

|   
  
| 

You don’t normally complain about that J.  
  
No complaints. Just pointing out you never pass for straight.

|   
  
It was a cute vid though

|   
  
| 

Cute meaning straight?  
  
Cute meaning you were topless.

|   
  
| 

Knew you only loved me for my abs.  
  
Not only. They are a plus point though.

| 


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie Hoaldridge totally posted a picture of her and Jamie having an indoor "date night" it was actually romantic af. But I didn't think Tumblr Trash Tyler (TTT) would appreciate it.

Transcript:

| 

You realise tumblr is thirsty for you rn  
  
---|---  
  
I understood maybe two words in that text

|   
  
| 

Post some Instagram shit. Or get KH to post some Instagram shit.  
  
Fine. You won’t like it though.

|   
  
| 

If I don’t like it. Tumblr won’t like it either.  
  
One of us needs to keep up the straight act. It isn’t you.

|   
  
As you wish. KH has posted.

|   
  
| 

FUCKS SAKE JAMIE  
  
| 

THIS WAS NOT WHAT I WANTED  
  
I did warn you.

|   
  
| 

WHY DON’T I GET MY ROMANTIC DATES  
  
Because you hate them.

|   
  
| 

BUY ME FLOWERS JAMIE  
  
What. So they can get eaten by the dogs?

|   
  
| 

Fine. But seriously? Where are the topless videos of you?  
  
Dream on.

Only you get to see that.

| 


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TTT is sooooo bored. So he wants to write fanfic.

Transcript:

| 

On a scale of 1 to 10 how mad would you be if I wrote a fanfic about us?  
  
---|---  
  
10

|   
  
| 

Don’t be a spoil sport. It would be the most accurate ever.  
  
No

|   
  
| 

I could just post our chat logs  
  
Tyler…

|   
  
| 

I’d do it anonymously  
  
You aren’t funny

|   
  
| 

AO3 would love me  
  
Is my love not enough for you?

|   
  
| 

Not when you don’t send me flowers  
  
Oh stop it. I’d send you a bunch of hockey sticks if I could

|   
  
| 

That’s more romantic than flowers.  
  
I’m gonna bundle up your crazy light sticks with a ribbon and put them in your stall

|   
  
| 

And they say romance is dead.  
  
I miss you so much

|   
  
| 

I miss you too.  
  
| 

Hence wanting to write fanfic about us.  
  
Is it fanfic if YOU write it?

|   
  
| 

Erm  
  
I mean. FANfic. Written by a fan.

|   
  
| 

I’m your fan.  
  
You’re a fucking sap.

|   
  
| 

OTP JAMIE  
  
Bennguin 4 life… I know.

|   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TTT threatens to post the chat logs.... could these be those actual chat logs? AM I REALLY TTT????
> 
> You'll never know.
> 
> Also Author Note: Tyler's sticks are quite a bit lighter than Jamie's.... Hence the crazy light sticks comment. 
> 
> ALSO ALSO Author Note: This is where the title came from. I hope you can hear the reluctance in his voice as he says it.... because it's there (HE DOESNT WANT TO ADMIT THIS IS HIS OTP....)


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JBenn is needy. Literally no-one is suprised.
> 
> Also I have nothing against KH... she just seems kinda intense.

Transcript

Why haven’t you messaged me yet today?

|   
  
---|---  
  
| 

Uh, sorry? I was working out.  
  
Don’t make me be the needy one

|   
  
| 

Plot twist J. You’re always the needy one.  
  
| 

But seriously babe. What’s up?  
  
KH is being extra extra today.

|   
  
| 

The girlfriend thing was your idea  
  
Didn’t think I’d be locked in my house with her 24/7

|   
  
| 

Regretting not quarantining with me now?  
  
Well…

|   
  
| 

Could have just been you and me burning through condoms like it’s the end of the world.  
  
It’s not the end of the world Ty. We have a cup to win first.

|   
  
| 

I said LIKE it’s the end of the world.  
  
I miss you.

|   
  
| 

I love you.  
  
It’s not a competition…

|   
  
| 

But if it was…. I’d be winning.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TTT is thirsty (Thirsty Tumblr Trash Tyler? TTTT?), Benny is heartfelt and sentimental.
> 
> I mean. That could actually describe the whole story, but it's especially true this chapter.

| 

You know… if we were training together you wouldn’t need weights  
  
---|---  
  
Erm… what?

|   
  
| 

You could bench press me.  
  
That’s not…. Would that work?

|   
  
| 

I mean. It requires me having an awesome core according to google. But we both know my core is the shit  
  
I mean. I’m game to try when I get to see you again

|   
  
| 

HA. No. There are a million better things we’ll be doing then.  
  
| 

P.s. they all involve your dick.  
  
| 

Or my dick.  
  
| 

Or everyones dicks.  
  
You’re so thirsty.

|   
  
| 

For you? Yes. Always.  
  
| 

Love you. Btw.  
  
Love you back.

|   
  
…

|   
  
Ty. Don’t think for a second that because I’m anti us social distancing together or whatever means I don’t miss the fuck out of you. Because I really do.

|   
  
| 

One of us has to be the sensible one.  
  
It’s always me.

|   
  
| 

It’s always you.  
  
| 

LOL. TWINSIES.  
  
We we’re having a moment Ty.

|   
  
You ruined it.

|   
  
| 

And yet… you still love me.  
  
Always.

|   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is totally possible to bench press someone if they have enough core strength to hold themselves rigid.


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler does a Q&A on Instagram - this is Jamie's reaction.

OH FUCKING REALLY?

|   
  
---|---  
  
| 

Loooooooooooool  
  
RADS IS WHO YOU MISS THE MOST RIGHT NOW?

|   
  
| 

You wanted me to seem more straight? And less thirsty for you.  
  
I mean yes. I did say that.

|   
  
But still.

|   
  
| 

HA  
  
What if I said I’d get you flowers and date you and shit.

|   
  
| 

Then you can be the player I miss the most.  
  
You think I’m joking about a bouquet of hockey sticks in your stall. Just you wait.

|   
  
| 

Don’t  
  
?

|   
  
| 

Only because I’d want to kiss you when I saw it and we pay enough in fines for being cute as it is.  
  
I’d pay your fines for you. That’s how romantic I am.

|   
  
| 

You’d get fined for paying my fines.  
  
Worth it.

|   
  
| 

Ha. If all I needed to do to get you to admit how much you miss me was tell the world I missed Rads… I’m gonna do it every day.  
  
Shut up.

|   
  
Wait don’t. Can you sneak away. I want to call you. Like now.

|   
  
| 

Sap. Give me five.


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finally does his zoom call with 3 other captains from the conference. Honestly, he looked a little out of his depth there. But he also looked soft AF in that hoody. So yeah.

| 

DID YOU CHOSE RADS AS YOUR LEAST FAVOURITE TEAMMATE AS REVENGE  
  
---|---  
  
That’s not what that question was about.

|   
  
| 

WOULD YOU REALLY RATHER SPEND TIME WITH BISH OVER ME  
  
No.

|   
  
Funny concept Ty. I was lying.

|   
  
It’s called PR.

|   
  
| 

It’s called you don’t love me best anymore 😢  
  
Of course I love you best.

|   
  
Idiot boy.

|   
  
| 

Stop name dropping KH  
  
| 

It’s weird.  
  
Shush you. You realise I’m not on the call anymore.

|   
  
| 

We should post our facetime calls on the internet. For the good of the fans.  
  
I don’t think nhl.xxx exists

|   
  
Don’t tell me it does.

|   
  
I’M HAPPY WITH MY IGNORANCE TYLER

|   
  
| 

If you’d let me do the calls I could have had cute babies on it like the others did.  
  
🤦‍♂️

|   
  
| 

That hoody makes me miss cuddles.  
  
Please don’t.

|   
  
| 

?  
  
That’s the bit that’s breaking me most.

|   
  
I just want you in my arms.

|   
  
Where you belong.

|   
  
| 

Hard same. Like fuck J. We should just break all the rules and run away together.  
  
Don’t tempt me.

|   
  
| 

Struggling to be the responsible one today?  
  
A bit. Chirp me all you want but I’m off to find something that smells of you.

|   
  
| 

Dude. Chirp free zone. I sleep with your t-shirt.  
  
HA! Love you.

|   
  
| 

Always


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. First of all I'm sorry about this chapter.
> 
> So: Tyler does some beer pong video on his instagram.
> 
> Jamie does a Happy Birthday post for Katie on HIS instagram. It was super adorbs, like the most adorbs. Softest Jamie Benn vibe ever. Srlsy, go see because it will make your heart melt.
> 
> But if you are in actual fact tumblr trash tyler... it will not make your heart melt.

Transcript:

So FYI I stalk your Instagram.

|   
  
---|---  
  
And I need to inform you that you and Kate look like frat boys in the extreme

|   
  
And that I love you anyway

|   
  
MY frat boy.

|   
  
Ty

|   
  
Tyler?

|   
  
You there Ty?

|   
  
I know you’re reading these. Have I pissed you off?

|   
  
| 

You’re not the only one who stalks Instagram.  
  
Oh.

|   
  
I love you.

|   
  
You know that right? I LOVE YOU.

|   
  
| 

🤷‍♀️  
  
Fuck. Ty. Answer your damn phone.

|   
  
I love you. I love you so damn much.

|   
  
| 

You made the face at her.  
  
| 

MY FACE.  
  
| 

THE ONE THAT ONLY I AM SUPPOSED TO SEE  
  
| 

YOU MADE IT AT HER AND THEN YOU POSTED IT ON INSTAGRAM FOR THE WORLD TO SEE  
  
If it helps. I made that face because I was thinking of you.

|   
  
| 

Oh.  
  
| 

It doesn’t.  
  
| 

I’m still mad.  
  
Mad at me but talking to me? I’ll take it.

|   
  
Wanna call?

|   
  
| 

Not yet.  
  
| 

I may have been ugly crying.  
  
Oh love.

|   
  
You know it’s all an act right?

|   
  
| 

I know.  
  
| 

You make it very easy to believe though.  
  
She’s my friend.

|   
  
Just my friend.

|   
  
You on the other hand are the love of my fucking life Tyler.

|   
  
| 

I wish we lived in a different world  
  
| 

Or at least like 50 years in the future.  
  
| 

When it’ll be ok to be a gay hockey player.  
  
Wanna know the best thing about not quarantining with you?

|   
  
| 

Erm. No.  
  
KH is always asking me to do stupid tiktok videos with her. Which obviously I say no to. Because that is not my shit.

|   
  
You’d ask me to do the same thing…. And I can’t say no to you. So there’d be stupid videos of me on the internet doing stupid dances just because I love you so much.

|   
  
| 

Wanna facetime and do a stupid dance with me now?  
  
Nope. But I will. Because I love you that much.

| 


End file.
